rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph "Chief" Carpenter
Joseph "Chief" Carpenter '''is the new commander of Blue Team. He has a fiery temper, but still is kind as a teddy bear to those who know him. History Early Life Chief was born on Earth, in the city of New New York. His father new Commander Jacob Keyes and often asked his son to inlist in the Covenant War. However, Chief was then a pacifest, and refused his father repeatedly. Only after his father was shot down by a Covenant Seraph did Chief inlist. Career Chief was assigned to Charlie Company in the ODSTs, where he personally lead the attack on the Covenant mothership. Once inside, he used the enemy's own canons to kill several Hunters before learning of an overheating fuel cell. Fighting his way through there, Chief reached the fuel room, only to find several Hunters waiting for him. After killing two with his bare hands, he was shot down. He was rescued by Spartan-117, who helped him reach the fuel cells in time to cool them down. Battle of Reach Chief was sent to reach for rehab after the attack on the Covenant mothership, where he was just in time to discover that the Covenant where attacking. Sent with his old company to defend the MAC Guns, they were almost overwhelmed by Covenant forces before meeting the Spartans of Red Team. However, shortly after, Chief was sent on a different mission, this time to evacuate the scientists in the recently excavated Forerunner cavern, where he personally rescued Jack Swanson, who bad mouthed him before Chief shot him in the foot before grappling out. Upon reaching the surface, Chief was sent to the headquaters, meeting Noble Six before taking part in the final charge, during which he and Charlie Company destroyed a Scarab witht he help of 117, who gave Chief his thanks before heading towards the Pillar of Autumn. Finally, Chief fought with Charlie, managing to destory yet another Scarab, but at the cost of most of his team. Chief himself was knocked out with a plasma charge. A rescue Pelican later picked him up, and in order to give him some rest (he had recently turned 40), he was sent to Blood Gulch. Blood Gulch Relationships Red Team '''Killgrave Chief has a almost venomous relationship with Killgrave, regarding him as an bad leader. He encourages Song to take his place. Alexa Chief respects Alexa, but thinks she doesn't belong in her army. Enjoys watching her argue. She has formed a small friendship with him, because he reminds her of her father. Maddox Chief and Maddox like joking around, although his Blue loyalty forms a large gulf. Most of the time. Clay Chief hates Clay, which is ironic because Clay views him as an honorary enemy. He reminds Chief a little too much about his boot camp days. Song Chief likes Xan's name, and tries to remane friendly to the soldier, though his anti-Red perspectave hurts him a lot. Swanson Chief wants Swanson to rejoing Blue Team, and his knowledge of who the new female recruit is (and his knowledge of Swanson's past), aids him in his quest. Blue Team Jenkins Chief doesn't stand for Jenkins's backtalk, and often punishes him for insubordination. Right now, they are enemies. Martinez Chief likes Martinez, viewing him as a source of comedy and entertainment. Pertains to Krayson's policy regarding his chaingun. Sam Chief likes Sam, regarding him as the son he never had, but thinks he could use some exercise, especially with his skinnyness. Iron Fist Chief didn't really like 'Fist, but decided to let him slide. Currently, they are having a better time than when he first arrived. Trivia *Chief is based off Ellis and Westheimer from "The Leet World", a Counter-Strike machinima. *Chief's famous "second cousins" joke is based on a similar joke made by Ellis. *Chief's armor and voice are based of the Captain Pierce from Civility, also called "Chief." Famous Quotes After I rescue you and all that I still get this abuse? Hold on, Swanson, this is going to suck. -Chief arguing about rescuing Swanson. Chief! CHIEF! What? '' ''We wanted to know if you would like a drink. Just one? -Sam offering Chief a drink, Chief joking back. Captain Daniel Krayson? Of ONI's Overlap? Looks like you've got a story to tell. -Chief making a connection with Krayson. Gallery Chief in Reach.jpg|Chief in his Reach armor. Chief and Krayson.jpg|Chief and a familiar face examining a dead body. Chief in Reach 2.png|Chief giving a motivational speech. Chief in Reach 3.png|Chief examining Blue Base after arriving. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch